You Know You're Obsessed With BoBoiBoy When
by wenjing10
Summary: I realized that no one did this for the popular Malaysian animated series BoBoiBoy, so I decided to create it. Anyway, are you obsess with BoBoiBoy? Read this list to find out! Suggestions are welcomed!


**When I was searching for Deltora Quest fanfiction, I saw an article entitled "You Know You're Obsessed With Deltora Quest When". I was inspired by it, and I search more about this article for other shows, movies or books. There are Harry Potter, Sherlock Holmes, Lord of the Rings, anime, Percy Jackson, Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, Ed, Edd n Eddy and many more. Unfortunately, to my disappointment, no one did this article for BoBoiBoy. So I decided to make this. :)**

**Everyone is allowed to give their suggestions to expand the list. The list will continue to expand from time to time. I have uploaded this too on another website.**

**Let's expand this list and spread the obsession! *evil laugh***

***UPDATED: Statement no. 85 is suggested by VioletFan123.**

**BoBoiBoy belongs to Animonsta Studios.  
****  
**

* * *

You know you're obsessed with BoBoiBoy when...

1. You sing/hum/listen to the theme song (BoBoiBoy Superhero Kita/BoBoiBoy Our Superhero), ending song (Bersedia/Hang On Tight), other songs or soundtracks more than once in a day.

2. 'Terbaik!' or 'Awesome!' is now your catchphrase.

3. You buy every issue of BoBoiBoy magazine every month.

4. You have every action figure from the show in your house.

5. You try to wear a hat all day long, including when you are sleeping.

6. You try to get Yaya's biscuit recipe so you can bake and taste them.

7. You demand that every doughnut shop in the world must sell red and white carrot doughnuts.

8. You wonder how red and white carrot doughnuts taste like.

9. You try to figure out what is Tok Aba's secret cocoa recipe.

10. You think cocoa power is now an alternate energy source to replace non-renewable energy sources like petroleum, natural gas and coal.

11. You try to activate a machine by using cocoa.

12. You now think cocoa power is the strongest energy source in the universe.

13. You fully understand the phrase 'Save our Earth, it is the only planet with chocolate'.

14. You are now terrified that there will be no more chocolate if the aliens stole all the cocoa in the world.

15. You try to cosplay as one of the characters in the show.

16. You now wear completely in the colour of orange/pink/yellow and blue/green/purple.

17. You have every DVD/episode/video of the show in your house/computer/storage drive.

18. You know all the biographical information of the voice actors for the main and supporting characters.

19. You try to mimic the voice of one of the characters.

20. You own a BoBoiBoy stationery set.

21. Your school stuffs (example: bottle, lunch box, pencil box, bag) are BoBoiBoy products.

22. You watch BoBoiBoy in different languages like Malaysian English, standard English (in Youtube), and Mandarin.

23. You watch repeated episodes many times and do not feel bored.

24. You like to compare the voice actors' performance in different languages.

25. You want to meet the creators, workers, and voice actors of the show.

26. You draw fanarts or write fanfictions/crossovers as much as you can remember.

27. You always want to find out the people who voice their respective characters in different languages of the show.

28. You wish Fang is your math tutor and is there to help you when you do no know how to answer a math question.

29. You download every BoBoiBoy app in your device.

30. You play all of BoBoiBoy games and enjoy them.

31. You try to guess how much money does Gopal owe Tok Aba now.

32. You wish that you could obtain a superpower from Ochobot.

33. You wonder how BoBoiBoy looks like without his hat.

34. You wonder how Fang looks like without his glasses.

35. You want to wear the clothes of one of the characters.

36. You realize that Wong Wai Kay (the voice actor of Fang in Malay) was once the voice actor of BoBoiBoy in English version.

37. You buy a lot of BoBoiBoy products.

38. You collect BoBoiBoy stamps/stickers and you keep them very well.

39. You realize that Nur Fathiah Diaz (Tiah), who voices BoBoiBoy in Malay, once voiced Upin and Ipin, the twins from the series Upin & Ipin in Malay.

40. You realize that Nur Fathiah Diaz is actually a girl even thought she voices BoBoiBoy.

41. You realize that Muhammad Fathi Diaz (voices Ochobot in Malay), is Tiah's brother.

42. You realize that Yap Ee Jean (voices Ying in Malay), Dzubir Mohammed Zakaria (voices Gopal in Malay) and Muhammad Anas Abdul Aziz (voices many characters in the series) are workers in Animonsta Studios.

43. You realize that Tok Aba, Adu Du, Probe, Multi-Monster, Raksasa Tidur (Sleeping Monster), and other minor characters are voiced by Muhammad Anas Abdul Aziz.

44. You realize that Hana Abdul Aziz, who sings 'Bersedia' (ending song of BoboiBoy) has the same surname as Muhammad Anas Abdul Aziz, and now you think that they are siblings.

45. You realize that Nizam Razak, who voices Papa Zola and Bago Go, is the creator of the series.

46. You realize that BoBoiBoy theme song, ending song, and the entire soundtrack, is composed by Yuri Wong.

47. You realize that Nur Sarah Alisya Zainal Rashid, who voices Yaya, is new in the voicing career.

48. You realize that Computer's current voice sounds like Ying's, and you think that Yap Ee Jean (the voice actress of Ying) now replaces Yvonne Chong Shin Vun (who voices Computer) for the voice of Computer.

49. You realize that Noriman Saffian (Iman), who voices Ejo Jo, is different from his original voice compared with his character's voice.

50. You demand that Pulau Rintis should be included in the map.

51. You realize that the things in Pulau Rintis sell RM 5 more than the things in Peninsular of Malaysia.

52. You want to explore everything in Pulau Rintis.

53. You try every recipe of chocolate products from Tok Aba and you enjoy them.

54. You realize that Pulau Rintis centers at rubber plantation long ago, but now it centers at urbanization.

55. You want to see more about the everyday life and adventures of BoBoiBoy and friends in the series and movie.

56. You wonder how BoBoiBoy and friends looks like in their teens.

57. Your profile picture is a character from the series or you and a character from the series.

58. Your wallpaper for your desktop, home screen, or lock screen is the series BoBoiBoy.

59. Compare the original concepts and the final concepts of BoBoiBoy and friends, you like both of them.

60. The best place to go for a vacation: Pulau Rintis!

61. You like to ship a character with another character in the series/your character (OC).

62. You realize that Fang is younger than BoBoiBoy for 1 month.

63. You know Gopal is the oldest member in Team BoBoiBoy, while Ying is the youngest member in the team.

64. You know the birthdays of BoBoiBoy and friends (especially BoBoiBoy and Fang).

65. You try to make a red or white carrot doughnut to eat.

66. You collect BoBoiBoy posters and you keep them well or place them on your wall.

67. You enter every competition launched by Animonsta Studios that is related to BoBoiBoy.

68. You want to work with the people in Animonsta Studios.

69. You send a lot of fanmails to the creators of the series.

70. You want your school uniform to be just like the ones in Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis/Pulau Rintis Primary School.

71. Your glasses is similar to Ying's/Fang's/Amardeep's.

72. Your hairstyle is similar to one of the character's hairstyle.

73. You collect badges and pin them on your hat or any of your belongings.

74. Your goggles is similar to Yaya's/Fang's (concept art).

75. You remembered all of the names, appearances and sitting places of the students in 5 Jujur.

76. You play all the songs from the series that are provided in Jamming Bersama Fang (a part in the magazine for some issues).

77. You are surprised that Fang is skilled in playing drums, guitar, and piano.

78. The dinosaur cap, goggles, snowcap, headphone, hairband, headband and gloves are now your favourite accessories.

79. You like to compare your personality with the characters' personalities to find out which character is similar to you.

80. You like to do the poses that are done by the characters in the show.

81. You try to make the shadow puppets that are made by Fang.

82. You choose to sit in front of the class/close to the window just like Yaya and Ying or Fang.

83. You are delighted that the jersey number of BoBoiBoy, his friends, or his enemies is your lucky number.

84. You try to wear gloves all day long, except when you are taking a bath.

85. You know the exact sequence of events or episodes in the show.


End file.
